


11 o'clock

by ive_been_losing_sleep



Series: Hinata Rare Pair Week [2]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Alcohol, M/M, References to past!KageHina, University, and hinata just wants someone to make out with for the night, and now hina's alone and miserable at a party, but terushima's here to save the day!!!, everyone's legal though, kageyama was dumb and left hina for a new girl, poor sunshine child, terushima's a frat boy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-25
Updated: 2016-07-25
Packaged: 2018-07-22 16:14:52
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,548
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7445593
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ive_been_losing_sleep/pseuds/ive_been_losing_sleep
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“Just say: ‘Hi! You wouldn’t happen to be a cute homosexual boy willing to kiss another cute homosexual boy just to prove a point to my ex-boyfriend, would ya?”</p><p>He’s snickering at the absurdity of it when a voice chirps in his ear, “I don’t know about any cute homosexual boys, but maybe you’d consider a smokin’ hot bisexual one?”</p>
            </blockquote>





	11 o'clock

**Author's Note:**

> *quietly headcanons that Terushima has a lot of difficulty considering his volume level*
> 
> that is all
> 
> //
> 
> Day Two  
> Prompt: 11

It’s exactly 11 o’clock when Hinata sees Kageyama walk through the front door of the party, and he immediately downs the rest of whatever-the-hell is in his cup. 

_What the fuck is he_ doing _here?_

And of course, _of fucking course_ , he comes in with his new girlfriend hanging off his shoulder, laughing quietly as she nearly trips over her own feet. Kageyama looks down at her, face softening and-

And Hinata really needs another drink. 

Slowly, he slinks toward one of the coolers across the room, careful to avoid Kageyama’s line of sight. The last thing he needs is for his ex-boyfriend to spot him, standing awkwardly in a corner, nursing another drink, and looking utterly _alone_. Not when Kageyama has his own pretty thing wrapped around him.

Hinata _knew_ he should’ve brought a plus-one to the party, someone who could stand next to him and prove that he doesn’t need _Kageyama_ of all people to have a good time, prove that Kageyama is just as easy to replace as Hinata apparently was. 

Except Kageyama _isn’t_ that easy to replace, and therein lies the problem. 

He’s just so, _so_ mad that the three years of their relationship have been washed away so easily. That Kageyama hadn’t had feelings for him for months, and just hadn’t chosen to say anything. That he had waited until he had found someone new, someone _better_ , to tell Hinata that it was over. That it was over for a long time before Hinata was even aware it was ending. That they couldn’t even be friends because Kageyama refuses to act normally around him. 

Frankly, it’s extremely frustrating. 

Frustrating to be so hung-up over a guy who apparently doesn’t give a shit about you anymore that you can’t even _think_ about trying to find someone else. 

Meanwhile, Kageyama looks just as happy as he’s ever been, flopped down on the couch while his girlfriend traces the lines of the forearm slung casually over her shoulder. 

Hinata wrinkles his nose and slips back into his corner, hunching down and putting the freshly-refilled cup to his lips. The taste is bitter and sharp, burning his throat as he downs it. 

At least it feels better than the ache in his chest. 

He side-eyes the front door hopefully, deflating when he realizes that it’s directly in front of Kageyama and that his odds of vanishing through it without being confronted are essentially zip, nada, zero. 

So Hinata goes back to his lonely sulking, muttering petulantly to himself and asking what on Earth he had done in his life to deserve this. 

Then, he continues muttering petulantly while also composing some kind of game-plan to get himself out of this situation in a best-case-scenario kind of deal. 

There might be a back door, one he could escape through without being caught by the gazes of the couple on the couch. But he also knows for a fact that Tanaka and Noya were in the backyard, enjoying several drinking games and make-out sessions, and they would surely drag Shouyou back into the party before he could get a word in edge-wise. 

He could stand here in the corner, wait for the couple to leave, then go home and pretend like the whole night never happened. But he would probably continue sipping at a beer, and he’s never done well with large amounts of alcohol; in fact, he’s already cutting close to his limit. At this rate, he’d pass out on the floor before Kageyama and his girlfriend even leave the couch. 

He could accept his fate and just leave through the front door, risking confrontation from his ex and his new girlfriend. But that was obviously a ridiculous idea, and Hinata didn’t consider it longer than a half second. 

“I should’ve just invited someone to come with me,” he bemoans into his cup, quickly downing the alcohol that had just swallowed his words. “Then I could at least act like I’m in a relationship and that I haven’t been alone and single for months now.”

Another swallow of his beer. 

“Maybe I could just ask someone here.” He laughs to himself, then continues in a mocking voice, “That’s a great idea, Shouyou. Why don’t you just walk up to every guy you see and ask if they would be willing to make-out with you in front of your ex-boyfriend. Yeah, that’s foolproof.” Another laugh, and another swallow. “Just say: ‘Hi! You wouldn’t happen to be a cute homosexual boy willing to kiss another cute homosexual boy just to prove a point to my ex-boyfriend, would ya?’” 

He’s snickering at the absurdity of it when a voice chirps in his ear, “I don’t know about any cute homosexual boys, but maybe you’d consider a smokin’ hot bisexual one?”

Hinata would’ve fallen over if it weren’t for the arm that had quickly wrapped around his shoulder to steady him. The voice pulls away from his ear, but the arm remains draped over Hinata’s shoulder. “Whoops! Didn’t mean to startle you!”

Hinata shrugs the arm off of him, because who the hell just wraps themselves around a stranger like that, and whips around to hide the embarrassed blush staining his face. 

“Ah, are you blushing?” the voice coos teasingly, and a body moves to stand in front of Hinata. “That’s so- Hey! I know you!”

Hinata jumps a little bit, startled, and cranes his head upwards. Of course. It’s just his luck that someone not only _heard_ him, but it’s someone he apparently _knows_ too. 

Great, just great. 

Maybe he should face the music and walk right up to Kageyama at this point, because it can’t get much worse than this. 

Terushima Yuuji stands in front of him, an excited grin plastered across his face. He’s snapping his fingers repeatedly, muttering under his breath before: “Ah-ha! You’re that kid from Karasuno. Number ten, the little short guy who could hit those freak quicks. I remember you now.”

Admittedly, Hinata glows under the attention, quickly shoving any of his previous embarrassment beneath the metaphorical rug. It’s been two years since his high school matches, but he’s still surprised by the amount of people that recognize him as a worthy opponent. 

And then Terushima ruins it by adding, “Where’s the guy your always with? Tall, dark and grumpy? Is he around too?” and Hinata’s too late to stop him before his gaze falls on Kageyama, still sitting on the couch and kissing all over his girlfriend’s face. “Oh! There he is!” Terushima shouts, and _god could he be any louder?_

Hinata makes frantic shushing noises, arms flailing uselessly in the air before one grabs onto Terushima’s cheek and yanks his gaze away from an oblivious Kageyama. “Shhhh,” he hisses, drawing back into the corner. “I really, _really_ don’t want him to see me.”

“What?” Terushima asks, brown eyes blinking at Hinata childishly. “Why not? You guys looked close back in-” Hinata can _see_ the actual moment the light bulb went off in Terushima’s head, his eyes flare so vividly. “Oh!” He yelps in the same tone of voice a scientist would yell _‘Eureka’_ after discovering a new kind of rock or something. Then, and Hinata swears to God it’s like he’s in some kind of horror movie, because Terushima jabs a thumb over his shoulder, aimed straight at Kageyama, and honest-to-god _shouts_ , “He’s the ex-boyfriend that you wanted to make jealous!”

This would be a wonderful time for the ground to swallow him whole. Or maybe an asteroid could fall from the sky? Hell, the Earth could explode, that’d be nice. 

Obviously, none of those things happen, and Hinata groans in defeat when Kageyama’s eyes fall on the secluded corner that was supposed to be Hinata’s shield. 

Just as quickly, Kageyama looks away. 

Never mind the sharp pain flaring in Hinata’s heart at the dismissal, he’s in the clear. There’ll be no confrontation, no awkward conversation between ex-lovers. A miracle, really.

“Sorry,” Terushima murmurs sheepishly, rubbing the back of his neck. “I forget to uh, control my volume sometimes.”

Squinting his eyes shut, Hinata replies, “It’s fine.”

“Uh, the girl he was with is dragging him over here now. Just a heads up.”

“What?” Hinata snaps his eyes open, and Terushima’s right. Kageyama’s girlfriend has her hand gripped around his wrist and is hauling him toward the corner of the room. 

“I’m so sorry,” Terushima says again, before the couple can get into earshot.

Hinata doesn’t respond this time. 

The girl stops in front of them, Kageyama coming to a rest behind her shoulder. He looks grumpy and uncomfortable, and Hinata wants to scream. Kageyama obviously doesn’t want to be here, standing across from his ex with his new girlfriend standing between them, and it _hurts_. Hurts that he doesn’t even want to be in a ten mile radius of Hinata anymore, doesn’t want to hold a conversation, doesn’t want to just say _hi_. 

Beside him, Terushima shifts so that he’s standing a little in front of Hinata, his shoulder blade brushing against the top of Hinata’s shoulder. Briefly, he wonders how he managed to find himself being protected by an old volleyball acquaintance who he’s barely talked to for two minutes today, but decides that he won’t refuse any protection from Kageyama’s blank stare, no matter how flimsy. 

The girlfriend sticks out her hand eagerly. “My name’s Rio! It’s nice to finally meet you.”

Hinata blinks, and _dammit;_ he can’t hate someone who seems so nice and upbeat. Fixing his own, weak, smile across his lips, he shakes her hand. “Hinata.”

“Oh, I know who you are!” Pulling her hand from his, she leans toward Kageyama again. It’s subtle enough that Hinata’s sure she doesn’t do it intentionally, but the casual way she gravitates toward him makes him grit his teeth in annoyance. “I guess I just wanted to meet the guy who managed to deal with Kageyama as long as you did,” she giggles, good-naturedly stabbing Hinata right through his gut. “I was hoping you can give me the secrets on how you did it,” she giggles.

Hinata stiffens. The words are light, care-free, and her tone of voice isn’t dripping with any venomous animosity. But _who the fuck just casually walks up to your boyfriend’s ex and asks them that_. 

Terushima must be thinking the same thing, and there’s suddenly a hand pressing against the small of his back. Surprisingly, Hinata finds himself leaning into the comfort it offers, even if the hand does belong to a guy that he’s only seen a few times in his life, hardly ever talked to, and only ever thought about in terms of victory or defeat on the volleyball court. 

But he needs _someone_ right now, and if that someone turns out to be an obnoxiously loud, old volleyball rival, who heard Hinata muttering to himself in his time of heartache…

Well, he’ll take what he can get. 

The movement must not have been subtle, because the eyes of the couple across from them glance downward to catch on where Terushima’s arm has slowly slipped up and around Hinata’s shoulders. 

Hinata doesn’t miss how the stormy blue eyes sit there for a moment, frozen on the hand resting over Hinata’s chest, before suddenly flicking away. 

“Oh!” Rio chirps, as if she’s only now noticing the very noticeable man infiltrating Hinata’s personal space. “Nice to meet you, too, of course!” She holds her hand out again. 

Terushima eyes it, but spitefully ignores the invitation for a handshake by hunching further over Hinata and further away from her. “Terushima Yuuji,” he grunts, pointedly glaring at the still outstretched hand.

A wave of satisfaction washes over Hinata at the rude dismissal. 

Rio flounders for a moment, and it’s (surprisingly) Kageyama who speaks next. 

“You were Johzenji’s captain?”

His first words of the night aren’t even to Hinata, the fucking bastard. 

Terushima nods. “Used to be, yeah.” His tone is flat, and odd contrast from the enthusiasm he had spoken with earlier. 

It’s like he doesn’t consider Kageyama worth the effort, and honestly, Hinata loves it. 

“What’re you doing here?” 

Terushima laughs, harsh and grating. “You say that like I have no right to be at my own fraternity’s party.” 

Hinata blinks. In the corner of the room, a group of boys wearing shirts with matching Greek logos cheer loudly at their game of beer pong. One of them grabs another by the shoulders and vaults himself over his friend’s head, belly-flopping across the ping-pong table and spilling whatever beer is left while his friends laugh in the background. 

It’s really not too surprising that Terushima is a part of that group. 

Terushima continues, “I mean, as far as I was aware this wasn’t even your _college_. I’m curious as to who invited you.” 

Rio blanches a little bit, shuffling her feet at the (completely false) insinuation that she shouldn’t be at the party without some sort of invitation, but Kageyama trucks on. “Hinata doesn’t go to this college either,” he grunts. “And I doubt he’s here on any kind of invitation.”

The first time he’s acknowledged Hinata all _fucking_ night, and it’s in some fucked up game of one-upping Terushima. 

Hinata has never wanted to punch somebody before, but he has a feeling that that’s about to change. 

A grin slides across Terushima’s face, the first one since the confrontation. “Of course he was invited! What kind of boyfriend would I be if I didn’t invite him to all of my parties?”

There’s a fraction of a second when Hinata’s shocked, before it slips behind an overwhelming feeling of excitement. This is good, this is exactly what he wanted. 

He wanted to see Kageyama’s eyes widen in shock, wanted to see his jaw drop and his words freeze in the back of his throat. He wanted him to realize that Hinata could find someone who wasn’t him and be just as content. 

And he gets exactly what he wants. 

God, Hinata could kiss Terushima right now. 

Maybe later he will. 

For now though, he twists so he can lean his side against Terushima’s chest. Looking up at his ‘boyfriend’ he asks, “How long have we been together? Three months?”

Snickering, Terushima squeezes Hinata’s shoulder before his arm drops away to poke at his cheek. “Just about. Should I be insulted that you can’t keep track of our time together?”

Hinata flicks him across the nose. “You’re the one who forgets what times we scheduled our dates for,” he laughs. 

“You’ve been together three months?” Kageyama clarifies; it would mean that they got together just one month after their breakup. 

Terushima nods. “Yeah, but I’ve liked him for a lot longer than that,” he laughs. “Since high school actually.”

Hinata decides to play along. “You never told me that.”

Grinning, Terushima raps his arm around Hinata’s waist and yanks him against his chest. “I thought you were absolutely _adorable_.” He bumps their noses together, rubbing them in a gentle eskimo kiss.Hinata tries really, really hard not to blush (and ultimately fails). “Ever since that first match I was completely _enamored_. And you were such an awesome player, and that’s a prerequisite to any of my relationships, _obviously_.” 

Hinata nods in agreement. “Obviously.”

Releasing Hinata from his arms, Terushima grins (something equally venomous as it is victorious) at Kageyama once again. “So once I kew that he was single, I jumped at the opportunity. Wasn’t gonna let him slip past me like i did in high school.”

A hand tangles itself around Hinata’s. 

Hinata’s hand tangles itself around the other. 

“That’s so cute,” Rio squeals giddily, bouncing on the heels of her feet. 

Next to her Kageyama is silent for a moment. Briefly, Hinata wonders if that would be that, and Kageyama would stomp off without another word and with his new girlfriend trailing behind him. 

Instead, he turns to Terushima and drops into a bow. “Please treat him well.” An eye glances in Hinata’s direction as he straightens, and their gazes finally meet. “He deserves to be.”

Now Hinata’s normally an extremely talkative person, loud and outspoken and always bursting with words and nonsensical noises. 

For once in his life though, he can’t think of a single word to say as Kageyama glances at him once last time, turns, and walks away. 

Terushima, on the other hand, does have a word to say, a few of them actually, and they’re murmured into the quiet gently and with care. 

“Don’t worry. I will.”

And they stand in the corner for a few minutes, the both of them nothing more than silent shadows as the party continues to rage around them. 

 

It’s Terushima he speaks first. “You good?”

Hinata takes a breath. “Yeah,” he says uncertainly. Then, certainly, “Yeah, I think I am.”

Terushima’s smile is more of a grimace. “I really am sorry about drawing his attention over here. Sometimes I don’t think before I actually do, and it gets me into a lot of trouble sometimes, usually just trouble for me, but sometimes other people get drawn into it too, like-”

“No.” Hinata squeezes his hand where it’s still held tightly in his own. “It’s probably a good thing that he came over. I- I, uh, I think I needed that to, uh- ya know, move on or whatever.” He laughs, harsh and self-deprecatingly. “It’s kind of sad really. It’s been _months_ , and this is the first time I’ve even been able to _consider_ forgetting about him.”

“And moving on?” Terushima asks, and Hinata kind of hopes he doesn’t imagine the hopeful lilt at the end of his words. 

Hinata smiles, soft but encouraging. “Yeah I think so.”

“Well that’s good,” Terushima laughs, releasing Hinata’s hand so it can be slung heavily over his shoulders. “Because I think I know a guy who may or may not be interested in short middle blockers who have recently decided to get over their ex-boyfriends.”

“Well, that’s certainly a nice coincidence,” Hinata agrees, sagging happily into Terushima’s (very nice) chest. “Speaking of which, that whole ‘I’ve had a crush on this adorable piece of sunshine since high school’ thing was a nice touch. Good thinking, pulling that out of your ass at the last minute. I’m impressed.”

“About that…” Terushima trails off. His laugh is forced and awkward. 

Hinata whips around, grabbing Terushima’s face to yank him down (several inches, to Hinata’s chagrin) to his eye level. “That wasn’t improvised was it?”

Terushima winks. “I’m hoping that the short middle blocker who has recently decided to to get over his ex-boyfriend will be interested in a smokin’ hot bisexual he may have had a slight, _tiny_ crush on him since high school.”

Terushima’s face is already pulled down to Hinata’s, their lips are already only a few inches apart, so it’s would be extremely easy for Hinata to close the itty-bitty distance and kiss the guy. 

So that’s what he does. 

It’s short, really only a press of pink skin against pink skin for just a few seconds. But they’re both smiling when Hinata pulls back, and there’s a clear shine in Terushima’s eyes that’s brighter than the sheen of alcohol. 

“Does that answer your question?” Hinata grins coyly. 

“Ah, I’m not very smart, I need a very clear answer from you.” Terushima’s grin is smothered by Hinata’s lips again. “Still not good enough, I’m afraid. I just need you to answer one question. One little question, that’s all.”

“What is it?”

“Will you meet me for coffee tomorrow?”

A definite ‘yes’ is sitting on Hinata’s tongue, but what comes out is, “I don’t want you to think I’m just using you to get over Kageyama.”

“Are you?”

Hinata pauses for a moment. “I don’t really know. But I do know that I’m not completely over him yet.”

“Do you think that you will be soon? And that when you are, you’ll be interested in the smokin’ hot bisexual that I mentioned earlier?”

Hinata grins. This time, the definite ‘yes’ that was sitting on his tongue breaks free. 

Terushima grins too. “Well if you think you’ll get there soon, what’s the harm in starting the process now and with me?”

“With you?” Hinata laughs as he’s once again pressed against Terushima, his chin resting on his chest to look up at him. “I thought we were talking about some other smokin’ hot bisexual.”

“Nope, I was definitely talking about me.” There’s a smack, and their lips pull away from one another smiling. “Ya know, I never would’ve thought that Hinata Shouyou would be the type to kiss even _before_ the first date.”

“Well we better get a date scheduled then. You said something about coffee?”

Grinning, Terushima starts to draw away from their isolated corner, dragging a compliant Hinata behind him and into the mix of the party. “I work as a barista at a Starbucks near here. My shift ends at 10:30 tomorrow morning if you want to stop by after? Coffee’s on me, of course.”

Hinata’s led into the small dance floor, populated mostly by tired drunks swaying slowly to the upbeat music. Terushima’s arms circle his waist, and they stand in the middle of it all, hardly moving. 

He grins.

“How does 11 o’clock sound?”

**Author's Note:**

> yay!!! i've officially been a part of at least two days of Hinata week!!
> 
> Honestly, TeruHina is so much fun to write. I always knew I liked it, but now I absolutely adore it, oh no what have I done!!
> 
> If you enjoyed, please leave a kudos or like, it really makes my day to see even just one! and, as always, please come yell at me on [Tumblr!](for-shou-yo.tumblr.com)
> 
> Anyways, I hope to have another fic ready for tomorrow! But I'm a little behind schedule, so we'll see


End file.
